


Spira, the spiral of death

by Animeangel1798



Category: Durarara!!, Final Fantasy X
Genre: Angst, But here it is, I haven't decided, Injury, M/M, Mentions of Death, Tags to be added, proof that I'm the biggest nerd, shocking, sigh, the crossover nobody asked for, this will either be a threeway or a love triangle, yuna being an actual person with personality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeangel1798/pseuds/Animeangel1798
Summary: Shizuo wrapped his arms around his brother’s small body, it almost felt like every second could be their last and the very thought was suffocating.Or, Shizuo the guardian and Kasuka the summoner~ (+ Izaya who is also a guardian)





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> You guys... I know this idea is far fetched but omg it's been in my head forever!!! I need this crossover so I wrote it myself. Fuck I have so many ideas!!!
> 
> Let me know if I need to add notes at the bottom of each chapter for the game only context you need to understand! Please let me know what you think of this chapter cuz I'm planning on making this a good long fic <3 Enjoy!

Shizuo just couldn’t seem to relax, they were perfectly safe here in Luca but everybody here had heard the rumors. Sin had taken out Kilika. The attitude in the city was subdued, even with the upcoming Blitzball tournament. Kasuka shot him a look.

 

“You’re tense.”

 

It was an understatement to say the least. Shizuo had been tense since they’d left the small village they grew up in. Kasuka had become a summoner against Shizuo’s protests but Shizuo had stepped up to be his guardian none the less. Their parents had been heartbroken but had offered them optimistic goodbyes. Shizuo had held in his tears as his mother gave them both a heart wrenching smile.

 

“Well, if I can’t convince you otherwise then I hope you become Spira’s newest hope. Good luck.”

 

Then she’d pulled both Shizuo and Kasuka into a hug. She turned away almost as soon as she let go but Shizuo could have sworn there were tears on her cheeks. Their father had given them an almost hopeless silence before looking away.

 

“Good luck boys… I’ll look forward to the calm you bring.”

 

And he too went back inside to join their mother.

 

So far Kasuka only had two aeons, they’d traveled through Besaid and Killika first. Shizuo was relieved that Kasuka had been able to avoid the destruction Sin had wrought but he also itched to go back and help. Kilika was a village similar to their own. It made him uncomfortably aware of just what Kasuka was fighting for.

 

Shizuo took a deep breath and forced himself to relax, shooting Kasuka a small smile.

 

“I can’t help it. I feel like I have to be ready at every second.”

 

Kasuka nodded.

 

“Understandable but please don’t stress yourself too much.”

 

Shizuo couldn’t help the fond feeling in his chest, nor the sudden ache at the thought of what would happen if Kasuka succeeded in his goal, the goal of every summoner. Kasuka caught onto Shizuo’s mood instantly and Shizuo grimaced at the barely perceptible frown.

 

“I’m here for you all the way but… It’s hard for me Kasuka. I don’t…”

 

And suddenly he was crying, he’d been holding it all in for too long. Since Kasuka had started training to be a summoner. He didn’t want his brother to die… but Spira’s fate could very well be ruined forever unless somebody stepped up. Either way every day was a danger, just living in this world day to day was a death sentence… But it didn’t make any of this easy.

 

Kasuka just pulled him into a hug.

 

“I know brother, the right thing to do is rarely easy yet somebody must do it.”

 

Shizuo wrapped his arms around his brother’s small body, it almost felt like every second could be their last and the very thought was suffocating. He took deep breaths and calmed himself back down. It felt good to finally let out his emotions but the journey would only get harder from here. He pulled himself away from Kasuka slowly, reluctant to let go of him but knowing that they needed to head to the next temple.

 

Shizuo wiped at his face and sighed.

 

“It’s Djose next then?”

 

Kasuka nodded.

 

“Yes. Do we need fresh supplies?”

 

Shizuo shuffled through the pack. They had plenty of phoenix downs but they were low on high potions and it couldn’t hurt to pick up a few antidotes as well…

 

“Yeah we could do with a few more things. Ready to head to the shop?”

 

Kasuka nodded. And they walked to the shop in silence. They bought the items and headed for Mi’ihen Highroad.

 

They’d barely stepped onto the path when a fiend attacked. Shizuo grit his teeth, this one was big. It was an Ochu and Kasuka stepped forward to summon but suddenly the Ochu caught fire. Shizuo stared in amazement as the fiend shriveled to ash before their eyes. He turned to see a man in a black fur trimmed jacket twirling a jewel encrusted knife. The man smiled at them.

 

So you’re the summoner everyone is talking about.”

 

Shizuo was baffled as the stranger stepped around him like he wasn’t even there to stand in front of Kasuka, strange red eyes gleaming with excitement. Kasuka nodded.

 

“Yes, I suppose I am. Who are you?”

 

The stranger blinked twice before answering.

 

“Ahh forgive me! My name is Izaya Orihara. Sorry to steal your battle like that but I wanted to ask you something and I figured a demonstration would be in order anyway.”

 

Shizuo felt a pit form in his stomach, this stranger couldn’t possible mean to-

 

“I’d like to be your guardian!”

 

Before Shizuo even knew what he was doing he’d grabbed Izaya’s arm and shoved him violently away from his brother.

 

“No.”

 

Even Kasuka seemed taken aback at his reaction. Shizuo didn’t even know why he felt so strongly on the subject. But he had a strange feeling in his gut about this person. No way would he trust some shady nobody to guard his baby brother.

 

Izaya pouted from where he’d fallen to the dirt but made no move to stand just sighed.

 

“A simple no would have sufficed, save your violence for the fiends.”

 

Kasuka shot Shizuo a chastising look and moved to help Izaya to his feet.

 

“Forgive him please, he’s rather protective.”

 

Izaya took Kasuka’s hand with a smile.

 

“I suppose it’s understandable. A sudden stranger appearing to steal a battle, wanting to be a guardian, doesn’t seem very trustworthy. However, I can assure you my reasons are pure.”

 

Shizuo growled lowly and stood over Izaya menacingly

 

“What are your reasons exactly.”

 

Izaya shot Shizuo an unimpressed look.

 

“Not that it’s your business but I suppose some form of trust offering is in order.”

 

Here his gaze turned distant and what seemed like a cloud hung over his expression.

 

“Surely at least one of you have lost somebody to Sin.”

 

Shizuo looked away uncomfortably. And Kasuka glanced his way

 

“No, so far we’ve been lucky.”

 

Izaya’s lips twisted in a frown.

 

“Well it’s not very fun I can say that for sure.”

 

And once again Shizuo was reacting without thought.

 

“Who… Who did you lose?”

 

Izaya clenched his eyes shut.

 

“Nobody important, just my best friend… and his girlfriend.”

 

There was bitterness in his voice when he said those last words, a story that Shizuo wasn’t sure he wanted to know. Kasuka interrupted the awkward silence.

 

“I don’t see a reason why you shouldn’t join my pilgrimage. You have every right to fight.”

 

Two pairs of eyes turned to Shizuo then, and Shizuo cursed.

 

“Fine, you can come. But you better not back out on us, this is serious.”

 

Izaya’s piercing red eyes seemed to burn at that.

 

“Perhaps you should worry more for your own resolve.”

 

And Shizuo knew he should feel offended at the implications…. But after his breakdown from earlier the words just hurt. He looked away guiltily and Kasuka sighed.

 

“Enough talk, this isn’t the place for this.”

 

Izaya smiled at that.

 

“You’re right. To Djose we go!”

 

Shizuo frowned as they walked, this had better not turn out to be a bad choice… He wasn’t optimistic about those odds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lore.... Sin is a huge monster that is undefeated (but summoners can find a way to make it leave for a while with the final aeon.) summoners die in the process. Aeons are magical creatures that summoners pray at temples to get. The summoners go on a pilgrimage to all the temples to receive these aeons. Guardians protect the summoner on their pilgrimage. Killika, Luca, and Besaid are towns. Blitzball is just hardcore waterpolo basically.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo grudgingly admitted that Izaya was very skilled with magic. His knife would flash through the air, cutting through the shape of runes Shizuo couldn’t even guess at but with each swish of the knife or the force of Shizuo’s spiked gloves the fiends fell.

The road was silent as they traveled, almost everybody had stayed in the city to watch the tournament. There were a few people out and about but they stayed silent, watchful. Sin could easily come destroy Luca next. They took care of any fiends they came across with much more ease.

 

 Shizuo grudgingly admitted that Izaya was very skilled with magic. His knife would flash through the air, cutting through the shape of runes Shizuo couldn’t even guess at but with each swish of the knife or the force of Shizuo’s spiked gloves the fiends fell. Kasuka was keeping them healed for the most part but would also cast status spells on the enemy if needed. They made a good team.

 

They’d just taken care of a particularly difficult group of fiends and Izaya was laughing.

 

“Ahh this is fun! And Shinra said I’d never need to use my magic!”

 

Shizuo scoffed

 

“It’s not fun. The fiends are just the souls of the dead they never made it to the farplane. You should pity them more than anything”

 

Izaya rolled his eyes, flipping his knife in the air casually.

 

“They aren’t human any more, their greed and anger transformed them into fiends. My pity won’t help them so why bother.”

 

Kasuka stepped in before Shizuo could punch him.

 

“I think what Shizuo is saying is that every fiend was once someone special to somebody else. How would you feel to know your best friend had been turned into a fiend?”

 

Izaya’s gaze turned sharp, knuckles turning white as his fingers tightened around the hilt of the knife.

 

“I would put him out of his misery. Serves him right for dying before I-“

 

He cut himself off with a glare. Shizuo raised an eyebrow

 

“Before you what?”

 

Izaya turned and walked away.

 

“That’s none of your business. We need to go anyway.”

 

Shizuo shot Kasuka a long-suffering look and Kasuka put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

 

“If he wants to trust us he will, but Izaya doesn’t seem the type to trust easily. And to trust us we will have to trust him.”

 

Shizuo frowned at that.

 

“He’s the one who practically forced himself on us. Shouldn’t he have to earn our trust first?”

 

Kasuka hummed thoughtfully as they started walking, not wanting to let Izaya get too far ahead.

 

“Perhaps he doesn’t care. It seems like he’s trying to escape something painful. We may just be a means to an end.”

 

Shizuo turned to glare at Izaya’s back, taking note of the forced casualness of his stride.

 

“Fine. But if he’s gonna be your guardian then he’s part of our team. I’ll trust him for now but he better be prepared to learn how to trust us.”

 

Kasuka smiled.

 

“I’m sure he will, nobody can truly resist a friendship with you.”

 

Shizuo laughed at that and Izaya turned to stare at them suspiciously

 

“If you keep going that slow I might not be able to hear it if you’re eaten by fiends… and wouldn’t that be a tragedy.”

 

The word tragedy dripped off his tongue with such a large amount of sarcasm Shizuo wondered how he didn’t choke. Shizuo grinned in return.

 

“I was actually hoping you’d walk far enough away that we could ditch you but sadly you didn’t. Guess we really are stuck with each other.”

 

They caught up with Izaya and fell into step. Izaya scoffed and draped an arm over Kasuka’s shoulder.

 

“Tell your brute of a brother that he should feel blessed to even be in my presence.”

 

Kasuka shook off Izaya’s arm with a small smile.

 

“I don’t think that’d be wise.”

 

Izaya sighed dramatically

 

“Oh well, I suppose he’ll never know! After all, you’re the only person I know who speaks protozoan.”

 

Shizuo grabbed the back of Izaya’s dumb jacket and lifted him off his feet. Izaya gave an undignified yelp and tried to kick Shizuo but Shizuo just laughed.

 

“Nobody here speaks insufferable prick either but you keep talking.”

 

Izaya’s face was flushed, probably embarrassed at how easily Shizuo could lift him.

 

“Put me down.”

 

Shizuo sighed

 

“Fine. But no more insults.”

 

Izaya frowned but nodded and Shizuo set him down. Izaya made a show of brushing off the fur with an exaggerated pout.

 

“I suppose I’ll have to be nicer then, Shizu-chan!”

 

And Shizuo glared.

 

“Don’t call me that.”

 

Izaya just grinned.

 

“Nope! Shizu-chan it is!”

 

Shizuo looked to Kasuka for support but Kasuka was watching their spat with a look of amusement.

 

“We’re a team now brother, you can either talk it out or let it be but I’d rather you guys not fight.”

 

Shizuo looked at Kasuka’s amused expression and Izaya’s teasing smirk with a glare but sighed.

 

“Fine. But I’m gonna call you flea.”

 

Izaya’s smirk melted into a frown.

 

“That’s way worse!”

 

Shizuo grinned.

 

“I know.”

 

As they continued the walk Shizuo couldn’t help but feel smug, maybe now Izaya would learn not to tease him.

 

They walked for a while in silence until they came upon a travel agency. Izaya turned to them.

 

“Are we stopping?”

 

Kasuka nodded

 

“We could use a small rest. And a meal.”

 

Shizuo agreed whole heartedly, they’d packed plenty for the two of them but with Izaya as well it had stretched rations a bit tight. They stepped into the agency and Kasuka went to go talk to the man at the counter. Another man sitting in the corner took one look at them and said something in Al Behd. Shizuo could tell it was meant to be insulting just by the look on the man’s face. Shizuo glared but Izaya just smiled.

 

“Syopa oui cruimt drehg pavuna oui cbayg, oui hajan ghuf fru luimt pa mecdahehk.”

_(Maybe you should think before you speak, you never know who might be listening.)_

 

The man look startled, and muttered another phrase.

“Cunno.”

_(Sorry)_

 

Izaya gave the man an indulgent smile. Shizuo stared between the two in confusion.

 

“Wait, how do you know how to speak Al Behd?”

 

Izaya shrugged.

 

“Ah my parents traveled a lot when I was a child, they’d often bring me back books on other languages. I learned from those I suppose.”

 

Shizuo frowned.

 

“What did that guy say?”

 

Izaya grinned.

 

“Mostly just something about us being filthy yevonites.”

 

Shizuo shot the man in the corner a glare but Izaya just patted his arm condescendingly.

 

“You can’t really blame him for disliking us Shizu-chan, Al Behds are often discriminated against.”

 

Shizuo shook Izaya’s hand off with a growl.

 

“I don’t give a shit what other people do.”

 

Izaya’s red eyes lit up with curiosity.

 

“Do you not believe in Yevon?”

 

Shizuo shrugged, feeling self conscious.

 

“I wouldn’t say that… but I don’t really think it’s all that important in the long run.”

 

Izaya tilted his head, something like approval in his eyes but before he could continue the conversation Kasuka returned.

 

“They have food for us in our room. I figured we could eat and then nap for a bit to keep up our energy. They’ll get the chocobo’s ready while we rest.”

 

Izaya smiled.

 

“I’m going to see if they have any good items here but I’ll join you in a moment.”

 

Kasuka nodded and turned to Shizuo. Shizuo shrugged.

 

“I’ll come eat with you.”

 

Kasuka nodded again and Izaya walked away, waving at them as he went.

 

Shizuo sighed, maybe a nap was just what he needed.

 

** time skip **

 

Shizuo woke up two hours later feeling groggy. He sat up and gazed blearily around the room. The heavy curtains were drawn over the windows but still some light filtered into the room. Kasuka was curled up on the bed in the corner and Izaya was on the other side of the low table. Izaya’s gaze flickered to his as he moved and Shizuo wondered if he’d even slept.

 

Izaya had apparently been entertaining himself by carving runes into a clay tablet. Shizuo could make out the symbol for water and the crest for Luca before Izaya slid the tablet back into his pack. Shizuo rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stood to wake Kasuka. They really should get moving. If they wanted to reach Djose before dark they’d have to hurry.

 

They each had a little bit of the leftovers from the table before going down. Shizuo went to go ask about the chocobo’s. The woman gave him a guilty look.

 

“We went to prepare them for riding but… there’s a giant fiend in the area that loves to eat them. We don’t want to endanger our customers or our chocobo’s so I’m afraid you’ll have to either wait for the fiend to leave the area or walk.”

 

Shizuo sighed and went back over to Kasuka and Izaya.

 

“There’s a fiend running around and it eats chocobo’s. She said we can wait till it leaves or walk. But I say we track it down and fight it.”

 

Izaya gave him an unimpressed look.

 

“It’ll be quicker to walk considering it sounds like it could be a fairly difficult fight. We need to reach Djose before it gets dark.”

 

A dark-skinned Al Behd man spoke up then.

 

“Ah I don’t mean to interrupt you but the crusaders have a blockade set up at the entrance to Mushroom Rock road. You won’t reach Djose tonight.”

 

Shizuo cursed and Izaya frowned.

 

“Why the blockade?”

 

The man shrugged.

 

“They say they have a plan to defeat sin once and for all. They appear to be working with several Al Behd.”

 

Shizuo frowned at that.

 

“Do you think it will work?”

 

The man sighed, a sad look crossing his face.

 

“I have to hope but…”

 

Izaya stepped forward with a strange look on his face.

 

“Fa’ja ymm mucd pnadrnah du Sin. Oui yna Simon oac? So bynahdc cbuga uv oui.”

_(We’ve all lost brethren to Sin. You are Simon yes? My parents spoke of you.)_

 

The man’s face turned somber.

 

“E’t raynt dras dymg uv y cuh pid E teth’d ghuf dryd fa’t ajan saad. So luhtumahlac.”

_(I’d heard them talk of a son but I didn’t know that we’d ever meet. My condolences.)_

 

 

Izaya nodded.

 

“Dryhg oui. Ypuid dra Lnicytanc bmyh… fryd tu oui ghuf?"

_(Thank you. About the Crusaders plan… what do you know?)_

 

Simon stopped speaking Al Behd for the sake of the other two.

 

“I don’t know much about the Crusaders doings. But they call their plan Operation Mi’ihen. They are carting in large loads of sinspawn lately. The crusaders traveling through is good for the travel agency but their plan makes us all nervous.”

 

Izaya nodded, a contemplative look on his face.

 

“It sounds dangerous.”

 

Shizuo put a hand on Izaya’s shoulder.

 

“Oi, what were you talking about before?”

 

Izaya smiled innocently

 

“Nothing important but this man is an old friend of my parents! His name is Simon. He’s the cousin of the man who owns these travel agencies.”

 

Simon looked between Izaya and Shizuo with a frown.

 

“The Orihara family has been a friend of the Al Behd for many years.”

 

Shizuo let go of Izaya’s shoulder.

 

“Oh, so that’s why you know Al Behd.”

 

Kasuka tilted his head.

 

“I suppose we’ll have to stay the night then, if there is a blockade we won’t be able to pass.”

 

Shizuo sighed and Izaya just shrugged.

 

“Unless you’d rather camp at the blockade then yes. Oh well, at least they have good food here!”

 

He turned to Simon and grinned.

 

“I’d like to catch up with you if you don’t mind.”

 

Simon nodded, still looking contemplative.

 

“I don’t mind… I’d like to ask a few things myself.”

 

He slipped into Al Behd.

 

“Mega fro oui yna moehk du ouin vneahtc.”

_(Like why you are lying to your friends.)_

 

Izaya looked away with a small sigh.

 

“E tuh’d ryja yho suna vneahtc.”

_(I don’t have any more friends.)_

 

They walked away together and Shizuo cursed.

 

“I can’t believe we’re stuck here.”

 

Kasuka nodded.

 

“It does seem like it’s a safer place to be than near the barricade though.”

 

Shizuo gave a grudging nod at that.

 

“I guess. Ah well, if we don’t have to leave then I wanna go back to sleep.”

 

Kasuka gave him a small smile.

 

“That should be fine. I think I’ll wait for Izaya to get back and get to know him a little better.”

 

Shizuo nodded.

 

“Okay. Be careful and don’t go outside without me or him. That strong fiend makes me nervous.”

 

Kasuka nodded.

 

“Yes Brother.”

 

Shizuo smiled back and turned to go back to the room. Maybe he’d just sleep till tomorrow. That’d be nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here's some notes:  
>  The travel agencies are all called Rin's travel agency. The owner (Rin) is Al Behd.  
> Al Behds live in the desert and their eyes have a spiral pattern. They use machines called Machina. Most machina is forbidden in the teachings of Yevon (a religion) there are tensions between Yevonites and the Al Behd because of this. Izaya's parents and sisters are dead. Sin killed them. Simon knows this and is confused as to why Izaya feels the need to lie. Izaya has never met Simon but has seen sphere memories (basically video recordings) of the man. Izaya is fluent in Al Behd and uses his knife as a magical focus. (God I love this au you guys)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya's backstory you guys~ Basically just flashbacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Izaya centric chapter in honor of his b-day tomorrow <3 God I love this poor small child.

_He remembered being 12 years old  
_

_“Ah, Izaya I heard what happened.”_

_Izaya didn’t look up from his rune practice as Shinra approached._

_“You and everybody else.”_

_Shinra sat next to him, a grim look on his face._

_“My dad says you’re welcome to stay with us.”_

_Izaya sighed, finally turning to see the hopeful look in Shinra’s eyes._

_“That sounds ominous, but I suppose I have no choice.”_

_Shinra beamed and drew Izaya into a tight hug._

_“Nope! But choice is overrated anyway.”_

_Izaya was 12 when his parents and siblings were killed by Sin. Shinra’s father had taken him in so he wouldn’t be doomed to an overcrowded orphanage._

_He remembered being 13 and Shinra’s father staring down at his small body with a keen eye._

_“I’d like to do some human testing.”_

_He remembered being forced into different experiments to keep himself off the streets and Shinra patching him up after each one, guilty looks being shot his way as he wrapped the worst of the wounds and healed the smallest ones with magic. Izaya never could understand Shinra’s remorse, it wasn’t Shinra’s fault and wasn’t it only natural to have to earn his keep? But he did enjoy these times with Shinra, even if his body often ached with exhaustion._

_He remembered being 15, numerous scars over his body and a fresh cut up half his arm and Shinra absently stitching the wound as he rambled about the girl he’d met that day. He remembered the odd feeling in his chest as his friend waxed poetic about some stranger._

_He remembered being 16 and having already realized he was in love with his best friend. He could remember the jealousy and the sadness clear as day. Celty who was everything Izaya couldn’t be. Cheerful, beautiful, undamaged. She was perfect even though she was mute. Try as he might Izaya couldn’t bring himself to hate her and that just made him even more upset._

_He remembered distancing himself from Shinra to see how Shinra would react, he started staying out later and later. He would patch his own wounds after the experiments and stopped seeking Shinra out for companionship. He remembered the crushing loneliness that followed and the way Shinra didn’t even seem to notice except to comment that._

_“I’m happy you’ve taken to being more independent! I was even telling Celty how much you’ve grown!”_

_He remembered leaving the house that night in secret, leaving only a letter of apology for Shingen. He didn’t return._

_And even still he could remember being 18 and bleeding out on a street corner when who should find him but Shingen. He was taken back to a familiar house of too many memories and had been told that Shinra was dead. He and Celty had gone to travel and Sin had chosen to attack at the worst possible time._

_He remembered the burn of tears as he was laid out on a table he’d known for years as Shingen put him back together instead of tearing him apart. Like father like son he supposed._

_He stayed in the house just long enough to heal, uncomfortable with being stuck around so many memories and the man who had saved and hurt him as a child. Once again, he left in the middle of the night._

_And now he was 19, hearing about the recent destruction of Killika and the new summoner who’d come to Luca. He felt the burn of hatred in his gut. Sin. The monster who’d taken everything from him. He parents, his sisters… his first friend and first love. Shinra had always said that he’d never need his magic_

_“I don’t see why you bother with that! You’re going to stay with me and live a long boring life!”_

_But Izaya was glad he’d never listened. He’d never fought a fiend before but watching the fiend burn out in front of him and the shocked face of the summoner and his guardian he felt the darkness in his heart lighten a little. He’d definitely get his revenge._

_If he could just kill sin the wounds on his heart could start healing. They just had too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify here: Shingen Kishitani is actually a terrible human being and absolutely would experiment on a small child in his care. So yeah Izaya is abused here. Poor smol :(


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tell me everything.”  
> Izaya frowned.  
> “You’ll have to be more specific.”  
> Simon’s eyes narrowed.  
> “Tell me why you, the precious son of two know traitors of Yevon, have become a guardian. Your parents would be very displeased.”

Izaya followed Simon to a small room and they sat at a table. Simon gave him a calculating look.

 

“Tell me everything.”

 

Izaya frowned.

 

“You’ll have to be more specific.”

 

Simon’s eyes narrowed.

 

“Tell me why you, the precious son of two know traitors of Yevon, have become a guardian. Your parents would be very displeased.”

 

Izaya held in a sigh.

 

“It’s not that I believe in all the Yevon nonsense but…. I had something I needed to get away from and they are my means to an end.”

 

Simon shot Izaya an unimpressed look.

 

“What could you possibly have to run from that led you to this path?”

 

Izaya lowered his eyes at that.

 

“Something worse than my parent’s death. I’ll leave it at that.”

 

Simon frowned at that and leaned back in his chair.

 

“I take it Sin is at fault here?”

 

Izaya let out a slightly manic laugh.

 

“More than you’ll ever know.”

 

Simon nodded and reached across the table to put a hand on Izaya’s shoulder.

 

“I’ll inform the others that you are still a friend to us. Here.”

 

Simon handed Izaya a dark stone with an unfamiliar rune. Izaya shot him a questioning look.

 

“Certain Al Behd have taken it upon themselves to interfere with the summoners journeys. If they come for your group show them this and they’ll let you pass.”

 

Izaya nodded with a smile.

 

“Thank you Simon.”

 

Simon nodded with a sad smile.

 

“…. I was there when it happened.. I’m sorry I couldn’t save them.”

 

Izaya looked at the table and shrugged.

 

“We can’t save everyone, I’ve accepted that.”

 

Simon sighed and reached forward to ruffle Izaya’s hair.

 

“You’ll always have a home with the Al Behd if you want.”

 

Izaya shook off Simon’s hand with a wry grin.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind but I don’t think the desert will agree with me.”

 

Simon chuckled.

 

“Come visit sometime, the others would love to meet you. You could even visit their graves.”

 

Izaya frowned at that.

 

“Graves? I thought they were…”

 

Simon sighed, face somber.

 

“We couldn’t send them, we had no summoner. Their bodies were destroyed but… we gave them a proper ceremony anyway. Sometimes just that much can prevent the change to fiends but… we’ll never know.”

 

Izaya nodded, face somber.

 

“Once I guide Kasuka to Zanarkand I’ll be sure to visit.”

 

Simon smiled.

 

“We’ll be waiting.”

**\----------**

Kasuka waited patiently for Izaya to return, he passed the time by checking over their supplies. They’d bought more than enough food to last them till Djose but they were low on Hi-potions. Izaya came through the door then and Kasuka wondered why he looked so sad. He called Izaya over and Izaya flopped heavily into his seat with a sigh. Kasuka frowned.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Izaya nodded with a sudden smile, Kasuka wondered if Izaya knew how fake his smiles looked. Izaya spoke.

 

“Ah yes I’m fine. Thanks for the concern though.”

 

He looked around the room and smiled.

 

“I assume Shizu-chan went back to bed then?”

 

Kasuka nodded.

 

“I stayed to wait for you.”

 

Izaya raised an eyebrow at that.

 

“Oh really?”

 

Kasuka nodded.

 

“Yes. I wanted to talk and get to know you.”

 

Izaya grinned at that.

 

“There’s not much to know. I lived a pretty normal life.”

 

Kasuka resisted the urge to roll his eyes but couldn’t hold in a sigh.

 

“Don’t lie to me Izaya.”

 

Izaya noticeably twitched at that but Kasuka ignored it.

 

“You don’t have to put up an act around me you know, I can see through it anyway. Shizuo won’t notice probably but I know when you’re acting.”

 

Izaya shot Kasuka a calculating look.

 

“Haa~ Impressive. Has it occurred to you that it’s none of your business if I play pretend?”

 

Kasuka nodded.

 

“I don’t mean to pry of course but I would like you to know that we are a team now. Shizuo and I need to be able to trust you to trust us.”

 

Izaya frowned, dropping that act for the moment.

 

“Trust? Why? So I can get attached? We bond and become friends and then you go off and complete this suicide mission, and where does that leave me? Or Shizuo? When my ‘friend’ and his baby brother defeats sin and dies. So you’ll forgive me if I don’t get close.”

 

Kasuka felt a pinch of guilt at the words but he didn’t let it bother him, this was his duty as a summoner and if nobody did it then more people would die. His life wasn’t worth more than anybody else’s and if his death could save thousands, possibly millions, then who was he to refuse.

 

“I never said we had to be friends. I’d like to trust you to have our backs when we need you and remaining as detached as you are now… Shizuo doesn’t like it.”

 

Izaya gave a bitter laugh, and suddenly he looked so very tired. Kasuka couldn’t help but wonder about what made Izaya this sad. Izaya shot Kasuka a wry grin.

 

“I’ve already promised to watch over you. I never break my promises. So even if Shizu-chan thinks I’m shady I can assure you that I will protect you to the best of my ability. Remember though that I am new to using my magic on fiends instead of just practice dummies, if I make some mistakes it’s because I lack knowledge not because I seek to sabotage the pilgrimage. I’m saying this now because I wouldn’t put it past your brother to start thinking that.”

 

Kasuka nodded at that, acknowledging that Izaya may be right on that one. Shizuo was very suspicious of certain people.

 

“I’ll try to keep Shizuo from jumping to conclusions”

 

Izaya pulled up another fake grin.

 

“I trust that you will.”

 

Kasuka sighed, this was going to be a long journey but… Izaya didn’t seem unbreakable and the longer they spent together the more they’d inevitably discover about each other and bonds formed through combat would take hold. There was hope for Izaya to learn to trust them. Kasuka was sure they could pull it off.

 

Izaya stood with a sigh as he stretched, shirt pulling up to expose his belly slightly.

 

“I think I’ll go to sleep. Nice chatting with you~”

 

Kasuka nodded and sighed, maybe he’d go back to bed as well. The conversation with Izaya had left him feeling a little drained. They had a long day tomorrow.

 

He followed Izaya to their room, looking around to make sure they both were here. Izaya was curled up on the couch and Shizuo was taking up most of Kasuka’s half of the bed. Kasuka couldn’t help but smile, Shizuo always sprawled out over the bed. He pushed Shizuo over till he had room and settled into the bed. His mind was racing with thoughts but eventually his breathing evened out as he slipped into dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think there was anything too confusing in this chapter but let me know if you guys need some clarification.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the other characters show up!

Izaya was woken by the ground shaking violently followed by screaming. He cursed and scrambled for his knife as Shizuo fell out of bed in his haste to get up. Kasuka stood quickly, if a little shakily. They all ran out of the room to see what was going on and the woman at the counter gave them a wide-eyed stare.

 

“The fiend is attacking the chocobos. Will you help?”

 

Shizuo nodded and they hurried outside, stopping to take in the sight of the huge beast. There was a group of people already fighting it but they seemed to be having trouble. Kasuka turned to give Izaya and Shizuo a determined look and Izaya nodded. They moved to join the fight with no words spoken. The other group was an odd assortment. There was a man dressed in red, a ronso, a black mage, a man with red hair who fought with a blitzball, a lady summoner, and a man with blond hair and strange clothes. Izaya and the other groups black mage kept the fiend busy with fire spells and Shizuo went in with brute force as the other group took turns with their swords. Kasuka kept their strength up with spells and the fiend died quickly. The pyreflys faded away and the adrenalin that had kept them moving had fled leaving them tired. The other group also took a moment to rest before the man in red came over to them.

 

“You fought well.”

 

Kasuka nodded even as Shizuo eyed the man warily.

 

“As did you.”

 

The rest of the other group joined them and the man with the strange clothes and blond hair laughed.

 

“What a fight!”

 

Izaya opened his mouth to speak but Shizuo interrupted.

 

“Not to be rude but who are you?”

 

The girl who was obviously a summoner blushed slightly and smiled.

 

“We’re sorry. I’m Yuna and these are my guardians. Thank you for your help.”

 

Izaya smiled, this was perfect.

 

“Yuna, as in Braska’s daughter?”

 

Yuna nodded.

 

“Yes. And you?”

 

Izaya just hummed.

 

“My name is Izaya. I know your uncle.”

 

Yuna’s eyes widened and she shot the man with red hair a fast look that told Izaya all he really needed to know. Shizuo scoffed and stepped forward.

 

“We should all introduce ourselves. I’m Shizuo, this is Kasuka. Izaya and I are guardians.”

 

The man in red nodded.

 

“I am Auron.”

 

Izaya raised an eyebrow, he hadn’t expected to meet Sir Auron but considering Yuna’s father it made sense. The others took their turns introducing themselves. The man with blond hair was Tidus. The red-haired man was Wakka. The ronso was Khimari and the black mage was Lulu. After they were all introduced they went inside to heal and restock. Yuna seeking out Izaya.

 

“How… how do you know my Uncle?”

 

Izaya glanced around to make sure they wouldn’t be interrupted and led Yuna to a small table near the back of the room.

 

“Cid was a friend of my parents. I only met him once, when I was very young.”

 

Yuna nodded, wide eyed with curiosity.

 

“Ive never met him but I’ve always wanted to. Do you remember anything about him?”

 

Izaya nodded, eyeing Wakka from across the room. Yuna had glanced at him when he mentioned her uncle. Wakka appeared to be intolerant of Al Behds… Izaya had a feeling he and Wakka would not get along.

 

“He’s bald and he’s a little gruff but he seems to be a good person, from what I remember anyway.”

 

Yuna smiled, eyes shining.

 

“I wish I could meet him.”

 

Izaya smiled a little hopelessly back, her pilgrimage was more important than family it seemed.

 

“You could. Anytime you want I could take you there.”

 

Yuna sighed, a tight soft misery filling her eyes.

 

“I.. I can’t do that. My pilgrimage…”

 

Izaya almost scoffed but held it in.

 

“You don’t have to give it up but a side trip never hurt anybody.”

 

As if Cid wouldn’t do everything in his power to dissuade Yuna from her pilgrimage. Yuna gave him a sharp look. She was too determined.

 

“I must get to Zanarkand as fast as possible. There isn’t time for side trips.”

 

Izaya sighed, shrugging as he sat back in his chair.

 

“I can’t dissuade you then. Cid will be upset with me. I do admire your courage though.”

 

Yuna smiled, something like satisfaction in her eyes.

 

“I’ve accepted the facts. If only one life must be lost to Sin then I’d hope it would be mine. Summoners who complete their journey save countless lives. I’d rather suffer a thousand deaths than live knowing I could have helped but didn’t.”

 

Izaya’s eyes drifted to Kasuka without conscious thought. Wondering if Kasuka’s resolve was this strong. Could he be saved from the inevitable? Yuna only had a small bit of remaining family. Family that she’d never even met. Kasuka was reminded every day of what he was giving up just by Shizuo’s very presence. It’s possible he could be dissuaded.

 

“With a resolve like that I believe you.”

 

From across the room they heard.

 

“Where’s Yuna?”

 

And Yuna turned with a gentle smile that almost hid the steel determination in her eyes.

 

“Here!”

 

She raised her hand so Tidus could see her and he jogged over with a relieved smile. Barely sparing Izaya a glance.

 

“Auron said we’re finished stocking up and can leave now. Are you ready?”

 

Out of the corner of his eye Izaya saw Kasuka talking to Auron and Lulu. He was curious about what they were discussing but his attention was more on Yuna and Tidus at the moment.

 

Yuna nodded to Tidus, turning to bow to Izaya.

 

“Thank you for talking with me.”

 

Tidus gave Izaya a suspicious look and Izaya just smiled.

 

“Don’t forget your options Lady Yuna.”

 

Tidus looked confused and Yuna just smiled.

 

“Of course. Thank you for your concern.”

 

And led Tidus away. Izaya watched them go with an amused hum. Yuna had more steel in her than her appearance gave away. She was going to be a very powerful summoner. Shizuo stepped into Izaya’s line of sight and huffed a little.

 

“You look happy.”

 

Izaya smirked.

 

“And you aren’t?”

 

Shizuo flopped into the vacant chair with a glare.

 

“That Wakka guy was pissing me off.”

 

Izaya couldn’t help but laugh at that, genuine amusement escaping past his lips.

 

“He doesn’t seem very tolerant. What did he do?”

 

Shizuo rolled his eyes and sighed.

 

“Kept going on about wanting to leave as soon as possible because ‘this is an Al Behd shop!’ and he complained about the forbidden machina.”

 

Izaya smirked at that.

 

“So, he’s a devout Yevonite. Figures.”

 

Shizuo nodded.

 

“I can understand the dislike of the machina but that doesn’t give him a right to be an asshole. What did you and that girl talk about?”

 

Izaya rested his cheek in his hand.

 

“She wanted to talk about her Uncle. I told her what I knew of him.”

 

Shizuo nodded but didn’t get a chance to respond as Kasuka joined them.

 

“We’re walking with them.”

 

Shizuo shot him an incredulous look.

 

“Why?”

 

Kasuka shrugged.

 

“Why not? We’re going the same way after all and this way we can be even quicker about the disposal of fiends. We’re only walking together until we reach Djose.”

 

Shizuo thought it over for a second while Izaya nodded, already having expected this. Shizuo furrowed his brow.

 

“What about the blockade?”

 

Kasuka sighed slightly.

 

“They think they can convince them to let them pass. Nobody really wants to block a summoners pilgrimage.”

 

Izaya smiled, that made sense.

 

“Well then they’ll want to block two summoners even less. Let’s go.”

 

Shizuo grumbled slightly but didn’t protest as the met the group outside. Izaya held in a laugh as he noticed Shizuo giving Wakka a wide berth. This was bound to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lore time~ Yuna is half Al Behd on her mother's side. Cid is al behd. Wakka is mistrustful of all Al Behds. He's a very hardcore believer of the Yevon faith which forbids certain Machina (machines). The Al Behd do not follow Yevon and use machina no matter if it's forbidden or not. Pyreflys are kinda like the representation of the soul. They look like glowing lights and they fade out as the life fades from a person or enemy. Yuna is the daughter of the man who killed Sin 10 years ago (storyline wise) His name was Braska. Auron was Braska's guardian along with Tidus's father. I think that's it but if there's any more confusion let me know ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Fighting fiends was much easier after that and it only took them about an hour to reach the blockade. In that time Izaya had been talking to Lulu and sharing some knowledge, she knew some spells he didn’t but his spells appeared to be stronger so they had a long conversation about techniques. Izaya inspected her focus and she did the same to his. It had been an enlightening conversation.

 

Shizuo had made some offhand comment about how they both wore fur and black clothes and Tidus laughed. Izaya just rolled his eyes and showed Lulu the rune for a healing spell that Shinra always used. It wasn’t very powerful, mostly for cuts and bruises, but it was better than nothing. Kasuka had kept up a quiet conversation with Yuna that Izaya hadn’t been able to listen in on but they appeared to be sharing stories.

 

Somehow Shizuo and Auron seemed to be bonding as well, with Tidus interjecting whenever he could. Izaya shook his head with a small smile, it was a big change from traveling with Just Kasuka and Shizuo, there was more conversation and activity. He couldn’t decide if he liked it or not and mostly just stuck to talking with Lulu and Khimari.

 

 Khimari was particularly fascinating as Izaya had never met a Ronso before. It had taken a bit for Khimari to open up but he’d seemed pleased to share stories of the mountain where he was born. All in all, the walk seemed much shorter than it was and the atmosphere was relaxed up until they were told they couldn’t pass.

 

The guard at the gate seemed genuinely apologetic when he turned them away and Kasuka frowned. He and Yuna shared a look and Yuna sighed.

 

“I suppose we’ll have to wait.”

 

Shizuo and Wakka shared similar looks of annoyance and Izaya rolled his eyes. He was about to try to convince the man on his own but then Yuna gasped.

 

“Maester Seymore!”

 

She bowed low as they all turned to see. The blue-haired half-Guado gave them all a benign smile as he stopped right in front of Yuna.

 

“Lady Yuna. How are you doing?”

 

Yuna smiled, she looked just a little star-struck but that was to be expected.

 

“We were on our way to Djose but…”

 

Seymore nodded and stepped around her to talk with the guard, they spoke in hushed tones before Seymore turned to Yuna once more, still with that same smile on his face.

 

“You’ll be let through, I’ve taken charge of this operation.”

 

Yuna sighed in relief and bowed again.

 

“Thank you Maester Seymore!”

 

Seymore nodded and turned away, speaking over his shoulder as he went.

 

“Meet me at the command center, Lady Yuna.”

 

Yuna turned to her guardians with a bright smile but Izaya was a little creeped out. Seymore hadn’t once taken his eyes off Yuna, nor had he acknowledged any of the rest of them. Shizuo was scowling in a way that said he’d noticed too. Seymore was… odd.

 

Wakka scratched his head uncomfortably.

 

“What’s a Maester of Yevon doing leading the Crusaders expedition? And why are they working with the Al Behd?”

 

Auron hummed lightly.

 

“Hatred of Sin is universal. Some people don’t want to wait around for the summoners to complete their pilgrimage.”

 

Wakka scoffed

 

“They should just have faith, ya?”

 

Shizuo sighed and stepped up next to Izaya.

 

“What do you think?”

 

Izaya tilted his head, considering the facts.

 

“Given the facts we know of Sin this operation seems like a desperate gamble but that’s not to say it won’t work. Who knows.”

 

Shizuo grunted, a dark look on his face.

 

“They could all die.”

 

Izaya shrugged, equally serious.

 

“It’s part of life in Spira. They could die every day, if not today then tomorrow. Sin could be anywhere at any time and only the summoners can subdue it but nobody’s ever found another way, maybe today is the day.”

 

The others shared mixed looks of hope and sadness. Nobody here was going to get their hopes up but they couldn’t dismiss it completely out of hand. Yuna smiled at them all.

 

“Let’s go, maybe we’ll get to witness something great.”

 

Tidus clapped his hands together.

 

“Yeah!”

 

Kasuka came to stand next to Shizuo and Izaya.

 

“I suppose we’re on our way.”

 

Izaya couldn’t shake the bad feeling in his gut. Whether the Crusaders plan succeeded or not Sin would be nearby… Sin had taken everything from him. Sin would pay for it someday. They started walking again and Izaya hung back, lost in thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I don't actually have a clue how the Maester stuff actually works but they're definitly summoners (or at least Seymore is) who are important in the religion who don't have to fight sin? For some reason they are exempt?? Idk. If anything else is confusing let me know.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loaded up my game yesterday and found out that my newest save was right where the last chapter leaves off! I was really happy about it tbh. So the dialog in this chapter fits closer to what it is in the actual game than any other chapter, though it's not exact of course. ^_^

The terrain here was very rocky and there was no plant growth in sight, cliff-faces rose on either side and it was almost hard to see. Mushroom Rock Road was a dangerous place but it was even more dangerous after dark, they were all relieved that they’d made it here during the day.

 

Shizuo walked next to Kasuka, keeping an eye out for fiends. The path was filled with Crusaders standing around in preparation for the battle. They came to a split in the path and a man called out to them.

 

“Lady Yuna, the command center is that way. We aren’t done with preparations this way.”

 

Yuna nodded and they went left. Shizuo sighed, he wasn’t sure what to make of this group. Yuna seemed nice and her guardians worked well together but they all had such different personalities. That Tidus guy was annoying and dumb. His clothes were weird as well. Oh well it wasn’t any of Shizuo’s business.

 

He looked around and spotted Izaya trailing behind them all looking deep in thought and Shizuo frowned. Izaya was a mystery and Shizuo still didn’t fully trust him but he was a strong fighter and he never let them down in battle so Shizuo wasn’t exceptionally worried either. Auron slowed down till he was next to Izaya and they started up a conversation. Shizuo looked away then.

 

Kasuka gave his brother a small smile and Shizuo returned it. The only noise as they walked was the small conversations from the Crusaders around them and Izaya and Auron’s hushed tones. There was an air of anticipation that fell over everything and Shizuo’s stomach clenched. This didn’t seem like a good idea at all.

 

The fiends were tougher here but with the larger group they had an easy time. Finally, they reached the command center and took the elevator to the top. They were on top a large cliff overlooking the ocean and a small beach. There were machina set up all over the cliff top and Izaya stepped up next to Shizuo to look them over.

 

“They’re called cannons.”

 

Shizuo tilted his head.

 

“What do they do?”

 

Izaya smiled, waving his hand lazily.

 

“They shoot iron balls.”

 

Shizuo nodded. But Wakka huffed.

 

“I don’t know how you know that but I hate these things!”

 

He walked to the nearest one and kicked it, immediately he let out a curse and clutched his foot.

 

“It’s sacrilegious!”

 

Lulu sighed and the rest of Yuna’s group traded looks. Shizuo frowned, there was more to it than that apparently but he didn’t want to pry. Besides he didn’t particularly care enough to ask after Wakka’s back story.

 

Wakka glared at all the machina.

 

“It won’t work anyway.”

 

Yuna stepped forward then, resting her hand on Wakka’s shoulder.

 

“Don’t say that. They want to be rid of Sin just as much as we do. They’re trying what they can. Even if they are going against Yevon they are doing it for a noble purpose. I have to hope they succeed.”

 

Wakka frowned but the stiffness in his shoulders relaxed a little.

 

“Alright. I don’t like it but if it works then I won’t say anything.”

 

Yuna smiled at him and then they heard a roar from the beach. Shizuo looked down curiously. Crusaders were pulling on a large fiend trying to lead it into one of the numerous cages. Auron spoke from next to him.

 

“Sinspawn. They plan to bring Sin here with them.”

 

Shizuo looked to Kasuka who gave him a serious look in return. This place was dangerous.

 

They continued towards the command center and found it behind some fences. They entered the curtained off area and Auron had a conversation with Maester Kinoc that Shizuo mostly tuned out. He’d been distracted by Izaya who looked tense and pale. Izaya was clutching at his knife and his jaw was set. Shizuo frowned, Sin was going to be here and Izaya had lost his family and friends to Sin. No wonder Izaya looked so tight-strung.

 

Shizuo finally looked away when Seymore approached Yuna. He didn’t trust this guy either, he was creepy. Yuna bowed as Seymore spoke.

 

“Lady Yuna. I’d like you and your guardians to watch the operation, there’s no need to participate but you are welcome to see it for your own eyes.”

 

Yuna looked at the others and then nodded to Seymore.

 

“We will watch.”

 

Seymore smiled and finally spared the rest of them a glance.

 

“Then when you are all ready the operation shall commence.”

 

Shizuo moved to grab Kasuka’s hand.

 

“Should we stay here or go watch?”

 

Kasuka seemed to debate it in his head for a moment.

 

“I think we should watch, we may even be able to help if things go sour.”

 

Shizuo clenched his teeth at that.

 

“I won’t let you join the front lines but if you want to help heal from a distance then that’s fine.”

 

Kasuka smiled at his concern and nodded.

 

“I’ll only do that if it’s necessary.”

 

Shizuo nodded, relaxing a little but he kept his grip on Kasuka’s hand and Kasuka gripped right back. This will be their first encounter with Sin. Shizuo just hopes they’re prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I don't think there's anything too new in this chapter but Sinspawn are fiends that drop directly from Sin's body. I'll describe Sin in the next chapter but feel free to look up pictures because Sin is terrifyingly huge, I've actually gotten chills a few times while playing the game. Thanks for reading <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit wild.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_HGad6jM3N4  
> Here's the clip of the Operation Mi'ihen fight for those who want it.  
> http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140201143509/finalfantasy/images/8/85/Sin_in_zanarkand_ruins.png  
> Here's a picture of Sin if you don't want to watch the video but want to know what it looks like.

They all watch from the cliff; the air feels heavy with anticipation and fear. Shizuo pulls Kasuka a bit behind him and Izaya finds his way to Kasuka's other side.

 

"If this works it'll be my first time seeing it."

 

Izaya says, voice distant. Shizuo nods, squeezing his brothers hand.

 

"Ours too."

 

A large silhouette is visible on the horizon, approaching rapidly. The sinspawn are going wild in their cages and soon Sin is close enough to see. It's enormous, covered in dark grey skin. Shizuo gets the chills just looking at it and he blocks Kasuka with his body instinctively. Izaya has gone wide-eyed, trembling slightly with rage or fear Shizuo doesn't know. As Sin gets closer the Crusaders on the beach charge forward, attacking the Sinspawn that crawl from the water as the cannons go off.

 

Suddenly Sin is surrounded by a large purple dome of light and the dome stretches outward, flashing almost blindingly, before exploding forward, rushing at the beach. Shizuo stares in horror as most of the Crusaders practically disintegrate on the spot. The ground shakes violently and part of the cliff crumbles under their feet. He tries to back away but he's not quick enough and he falls, almost bringing Kasuka with him but he let's go last second. He tumbles down the cliff, grabbing at rocks to try and stop himself but eventually he hits the ground hard and loses consciousness quickly.

 

-

 

He wakes up later to Kasuka's concerned face. Kasuka helps him sit up and Shizuo rubs his head. He can remember what happened so that's good. He looks around at the devastation, there's too many bodies, many in pieces, this... Shizuo doesn't even have the words to describe the horror and sadness he feels.

 

"Sin?"

 

He asks and Kasuka frowns.

 

"It got away. Once it was gone I came down to check on you, I had to heal your head."

 

Shizuo closes his eyes and sighs heavily.

 

"Did it even take damage?"

 

Kasuka shakes his head and helps Shizuo to his feet.

 

"It didn't seem like it."

 

Shizuo looks around at the destruction once more and frowns.

 

"Where's Izaya? And Yuna's group?"

 

Kasuka brushes the sand off his clothes.

 

"Izaya is helping with healing the wounded and since I haven't seen them around I assume Yuna's group left without us."

 

Shizuo nodded, it made sense that they'd want to finish their pilgrimage quickly after seeing that. He doesn't blame them for leaving.

 

"Are you going to help with the healing as well?"

 

Kasuka nods.

 

"I was just checking on you first. Come on."

 

They pass Crusaders collecting bodies with solemn faces, some Al Behd are curled up against the cliff wall with looks of despair on their faces. Kasuka leads him up a road to the top of the cliff where people are curled up on the grass in various states of pain. Izaya is speaking softly to one as he draws runes in the air with his knife. The pain on the man’s face eases slowly and Izaya stands to move on to the next person. He spots them and waves them over.

 

"I'm doing what I can, but I don't know any strong healing spells. I'll leave the ones with larger injuries to you, if that's okay?"

 

Kasuka nods and hands Izaya a vial.

 

"Here, this should help you keep up you magic."

 

Izaya takes it with a tired smile.

 

"Thanks."

 

He downs the liquid and looks to Shizuo.

 

"You okay after that fall?"

 

Shizuo nods.

 

"I'm fine. How long was I out?"

 

Izaya sighs.

 

"It was about an hour before the Crusaders deemed the beach safe enough for Kasuka to get down there. You had a little armed guard as the took care of the rest of the sinspawn they'd captured."

 

Shizuo frowns, that was a long time to be unconscious, but he's glad the Crusaders were thorough at least.

 

"Alright. Once you two finish healing we'll find a place to rest."

 

Izaya nods and both he and Kasuka go about healing. They finish up around sunset and one of the Crusaders calls them over.

 

"We have two surviving chocobos if you need them. It's a long road to Djose from here and it's almost dark."

 

Kasuka nods.

 

"We would appreciate that."

 

Shizuo sighs.

 

"Only two means one of us is going to have to ride with someone else."

 

He wants to insist that Kasuka should ride with him, but it makes more sense for the Izaya and Kasuka to ride together because they weigh less so he doesn't complain when that's what they settle on. The Crusader brings the chocobos over. Izaya turns to Shizuo.

 

"If fiends attack would it be better to have Kasuka on the front or the back?"

 

He's surprised that Izaya would ask him that but Izaya is letting him have the choice on how to protect his brother. He thinks it over for a moment.

 

"The back would be best."

 

It's rare for fiends to attack chocobo riders but that doesn't mean it never happens. It's better to be safe than sorry. Izaya climbs onto the huge yellow bird and Shizuo helps Kasuka climb on behind him. He makes sure they're settled before climbing onto his chocobo and he leads the way to Djose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chocobos are large yellow birds that sorta look like chickens, I don't know if I've already described them or not but just to be sure.


End file.
